


Excess

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [13]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Alice finds Underland to very accommodating. The fact that she doesn't need to worry about certain precautions can, however, lead to over indulgence.





	Excess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: creampie

It was a very good thing that technically speaking Uplander and Underlander humans were a different species.

Alice found this out after a couple of incredibly private discussions with Mirana where the underlying thread of her worry was unravelled.

She hadn't exactly been careful, when she was with Tarrant. To be entirely honest she hadn't exactly cared to be, carried away by the pleasure and the moment.

Still, the knowledge that it would take a regimen of potions as well as two rituals should she want to fall pregnant was a relief.

It was also something that both she and Tarrant had very much taken advantage of.

His shoulder's were red with scratches, sweat dripping from his temples. Alice herself had long since stopped trying to cling to coherency. Everytime Tarrant thrust into her there was wet sound.

She was overflowing. Beyond full from him. They'd done little else all day.

Alice's pleasure crested again and she writhed against the sheets as another orgasm tore through her. Tarrant barely managed another thrust before he followed her over that edge. Stilling with a groan and pumping still more warmth into her.

Tarrant pulled back, slowly. He watched his cock slip from within Alice and his come dribble out. Her pink cunt stained with white.


End file.
